Lana Arwen Lazar
Lana Arwen Lazar 'is a part-Native American teenage girl living in the FAYZ. She has the power of healing. 'Before the FAYZ Lana lived with her parents in Las Vegas after moving from Perdido Beach. She had gotten in trouble for sneaking vodka to an older boy named Tony, and her mother decided to send her to stay at her grandfather's ranch. Her grandfather was driving Lana and her dog, Patrick, in his truck when the FAYZ occured. ' Gone' Lana was in her grandfather's truck when the FAYZ occurred. The resulting crash left her with injuries that should have killed her, but she learned that she had the power to heal with her touch. She and her dog, Patrick, take refuge in a hermit's abandoned shack, after trekking through the desert. There, she learns that the local coyotes can somehow talk. They take her hostage, telling her that she needs to teach them to kill because the Darkness demands so. While trying to escape the coyotes, Lana encounters Sam and his gang, and they bring her to the town. She uses her power to heal the injuries suffered by children at the Coates Academy who have been punished for having the Power. She also heals Cookie, a former bully, and helps Dahra Baidoo with assisting the injured. After Sam and the Coates "freaks" escape from Coates to Perdido Beach, Lana is kidnapped by Drake and taken to the mine shaft to the Darkness to heal Drake's severed arm. She grows his arm back, but it becomes a whip instead of an arm. 'Hunger' Lana is referred to as "The Healer" by many in Hunger, much to her dislike. She secludes herself from town in order to avoid the demands of kids wanting her to erase the smallest of pains, and takes refuge in Clifftop Resort. She is influenced by the Darkness throughout the story and plots to destroy it. Her plans fail, though, and the Darkness completely takes control over her. Under its influence, she attacks Dekka and nearly kills Edilio. Lana attempts to kill herself through radiation poisoning, but is rescued by Sam and Caine in the end. She heals Dekka, Edilio, Sam, and Brianna. '[[Lies']] In Lies, Lana is living in the Cliffside Resort with her dog Patrick. She seems to still be struggling with the darkness. She becomes addicted to cigarettes and alchohol, which is a luxury in the FAYZ. Towards the beginning of the book she has a confontation with Sam when he asks her if the Gaiaphage is gone. She flies into a fit of rage, but later it she realized that the Darkness has been using her healing powers all along to regenerate Drake Merwin, mending him and Brittney Donegal together in one body. She is still the healer and heals many of the injured children at the end of the book. 'Plague' Lana continues her secluded life at Clifftop, but is drawn back to town because of the flu. She is working overtime alongside Dahra to heal the ill, both with the flu and the "Superhuman Death Cough". This deadly form of the flu causes the victim to literally hack up their lungs. When Hunter becomes infected, she discovers she cannot kill the bugs with her power. Sanjit and Virtue Brattle-Chance are her and Dahra's helpers during the illness. By the end of the book, she is dating Sanjit. Her, Patrick, and the Brattle-Chances follow Sam to the lake. She is the only one allowed to travel in between the lake and the town. Category:Female people Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:FAYZ Category:Mutant people Category:Teenagers with the Power Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:People allied with Perdido Beach Category:Perdido Beach side Category:Humans Category:Surviors